The goal of the International Extramural Associates Research Development Award (PAR-10-172) for the Mbarara University of Science and Technology Grants Office (MGO) is to provide training on biomedical grants management to the personnel of MGO and the University biomedical research community in Mbarara, Uganda. The award will create training opportunities on the financial and narrative reporting requirements for biomedical research awards from leading international funding agencies, like NIH. The award will also provide grant and grants management resources to members of the MUST biomedical research community, to national and international research collaborators, and to members of the biomedical research community in East Africa, to aid and support the pursuit of research in Uganda. The award will also modernize the financial accounting and grant oversight capabilities of the University, and provide infrastructure support to the nascent MGO. The award will further allow the University to institutionalize the management of grants and contracts into its strategic vision for the biomedical research portfolio of the institution. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The increase in international collaborations between North America, Europe and sub-Saharan Africa, has led to a marked increase in research activities on the African continent. This increase in research activity calls for the establishment of sustainable research administration infrastructure to manage these emerging demands. The training of cadres involved in research management shall provide the requisite capacity for sub-Sahara African institutions to develop their academic research programs. Such development is universally beneficially as it adds to the advancement of science, medicine and humanity.